herosguildfandomcom-20200214-history
HGd10PHB - Phymorians
Phymorians Phymorians are a race of plant-based sentient life forms who mostly appear like trees. They come in a variety of breeds, mimicking the larger plant life in the world. Phymorians were very rare before The Sundering and only exist on Fairilund after it. Description Phymorians are generally polypedal moving about as their roots wend their way through the ground in a kind of swimming motion. The roots are highly dextrous and capable of returning loose soil to a state very close to what it looked like before the Phymorian passed by. Anything more solid turns into a path of packed but loose soil much like a forest floor. Phymorians can grow rather tall with thick solid trunks and multiple limbs. Some however, may end up more bush-sized or even smaller. Saplings are indistinguishable from regular plants and are incapable of movement for the first quarter of their life, though they are fully aware of their surroundings. Only other Phymorians, Auramancy, or certain specific spells can distinguish between a Phymorian that is stationary and a regular plant. Society Phymorians are asexual and exist in large groups called groves. These groves can spend decades, sometimes centuries, not going anywhere. During this time connected to the grove, the Phymorians share a limited form of hive-mind where experiences are shared. This is not a full merge and individual personalities and thoughts are kept separate unless allowed to enter the collective. When the desire or need arises, Phymorians can detach their roots from the grove and head off into the world. The need to be in the grove is a social one, not a biological one so an individual can survive indefinitely from the grove. Reproduction is similar to trees. Fruits and nuts are produced that can be consumed by non-Phymorians. These usually have a specific quality to them based on the nature of the Phymorian or the path they choose to follow. A few of the older of the Kind can produce a limited group rather than a single fruit or seed. When the desire to reproduce arises, a special fruit or nut called a seedling is produced near the core of the Phymorian. It is indistinguishable from all other fruit that may remain on the tree. Once the offspring is produced, all other fruit drops from the tree in 1-3 days leaving only the offspring. Gestation depends on the breed and can be anywhere from 3 to 25 months. When the gestation period is over, the Phymorian will bloom (regardless of weather) and the offspring will fall to the ground. Within a few hours, roots will have found their way into the ground and a sapling sprig will have shot up. Unless there are extreme circumstances, this is almost always done in the Hollow, the center of the grove, where the saplings can grow attached to the root system of the grove protected from the ignorant and the aggressor. As the grove grows, so does the size of the Hollow. Phymorians live in three stages: # Sapling - when they first sprout to the point when they first look like a full-sized version of their breed. First quarter of their life cycle. Can only bear fruit after the first couple of years. No young. # Mature - from the point when they first look like a full-sized version of their breed to gaining a gnarled and ancient look. About a third of their life cycle. Can bear fruit and young. May go on adventures as the need arises. # Elder - from the point when they begin to look gnarled and ancient. Can bear multiple fruit and young. Do not move from grove. Protect the Hollow. Base Characteristics Character Creation Key Characteristic: Wisdom Base Characteristics: +5 WIS; +4 PRC; +1 BEA; +1 CON; +1 STR Skill Bonuses (BP): +5 to the following (goes into the Misc. Bonus box on the Skill line on the character sheet): * Agriculture * Crafting (wood) * Diplomacy Traits & Foibles: * Ambidextrous (1) * Blind Fighting (1) * Multifighter (3) * Regeneration (2) * Spectrum Affinity: Flora (0) - does not count toward cumulative Spectrum Affinity slot cost. * Phobia: Fire (3) * Weakness: Fire (6) As Heroes Phymorians rarely work as adventurers out in the world away from their grove. This generally happens when they are in the mature stage of life if they do not have any seedlings growing. A bit esoteric in their motivations (usually grove related) for striking off on an adventure, these creatures will form a bond with their companions much like a mini-grove and are fiercely loyal unless betrayed. Either way, word of this experience eventually gets back to the grove and is passed to all other Phymorians in that grove so future Phymorians will know the group as one of their own. Phymorians can take most paths but prefer spiritualists ones related to the Flora Spectrum with which they excel. When joining a group, over the first few weeks, the Phymorian's shape will change to more closely resemble the group they are traveling with. To make this transformation, they do have the ability to change one size category in either direction, which does give size modifications to rolls. Everything else is merely an aesthetic change and does not alter any of the natural abilities, traits, or foibles. 'Navigation' Hero's Guild d10 Player's Handbook Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics Chapter 3 - Skills Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles Chapter 5 - Physical Combat Chapter 6 - Mystical Combat Chapter 7 - Equipment Chapter 8 - Crafting Chapter 9 - Social and Movement Skills Chapter 10 - Optional Classes